Theon of Goldenrod
by Dumblez
Summary: Theo is a Pokemon Trainer, who currently attends Goldenrod High. Who must deal with the challenges of a Trainer, and general teen angst. Alright, my very first Fic, I have absolutely no idea where this will lead, so Ratings and Genres may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Theo! Wake up, your going to be late!" Theo's eyes slowly opened, a glaring light coming in through the window into his eyes. Theon rolled over and groaned, trying to fall back to sleep. Until his mother came into his room to check up on him. "Theo, if you your not out the door in the next 10 minutes, your going to be late for school.

School wasn't Theon's top priority at the moment, but his mother was determined to get him out of bed.

His mother, Crystal, sighed. "If your late for school, then you wont be going to the Carnival tonight." Man... That was low... Theo sighed, and rose out of bed, looking at his mother.

"Breakfast is on the kitchen table, its almost cold, so hurry." She turned and left the room, leaving Theo to get ready.

Slowly, he got out of bed and changed for school. He ventured out into the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen, where his mother was typing on her laptop, and where a number of his Pokemon were finishing their own food.

Theo shuffled in and grabbed a piece of toast, which he began to nibble on. He sat down in one of the chairs. "Morning all." He managed to yawn out. A number of responses from his Pokemon and his mother.

He looked across the table, Lucario, sitting in his usual seat drinking- "Are you drinking coffee?"

"Yes, and?" Responded Ian. Theo gave him a dumbstruck look, and glanced at his mother, who simply shrugged.

A Pokemon drinking coffee, that was a new one.

Theo finished his toast, and got ready to leave. "Whoa, your not leaving like that," Scolded his mother. "Straighten your hair."

Theon frowned, and ran around the corner into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, secretly glad his mother got onto him. His hair was a mess. Cleaning up, he took a last look in the mirror. He had brown, now straight hair, and dark green eyes. He had thrown on a black t-shirt, and an open shirt over that as well. Also his blue jeans, which were held up by a black leather belt decorated with a number of Pokeballs, were at the first stages of tearing at the bottoms. Theo ran out into the kitchen, and glanced up at the clock.

It was 7:52, he would need to ride his Arcanine to get there on time. "All right, guys, let's get moving." He returned the 3 Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and opened the door to leave. "See ya later Mom!" He said, and rushed outside.

Lounging in the sun, was his Arcanine, Jake. "Hey buddy, I need some help, think you can get my to school in the next five minutes?"

Jake stood up, and stretched his mighty legs, before looking up to Theo. "Oh, I suppose so, but what would you do without me?"

"I don't want to think about it." Theon responded grinning. Theo jogged down the path around his house, leading to the lake, Jake bounding along behind him.

Theon and Jake, reached the beach, to find a Lapras floating peacefully in the water. "Ah Theo," she said surprised. "Here I thought you had forgotten me."

"Now would I do that, Zoa?"

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" Theo smiled, and returned Zoa to her ball.

Theo then glanced up, to see an indistinct shape flying through the air.

Theo wove his hands through the air, grabbing the attention of the dragon Pokemon.

Soon, Theon could see a large Salamence diving toward him.

The Pokemon, flapped it's large wings, hovering in the air, and almost blowing Theon over.

"Sami! We're going to the school, you want to meet us their?"

Samantha laughed, "I think _you'll_ be meeting _me _there." She then took off into the air, heading into town.

"Alright Jake, let's get moving."

"Climb on." Offered Jake, bending down so that Theo could swing his leg over the large canine.

Once Theo was comfortable, Jake dashed off down the dirt road, which ran through a forest.

Theon was glad to be riding Jake, he loved the wind blowing in his hair, as they raced to Goldenrod High.


	2. Chapter 2

Theon rode through town on Jake, weaving their way through the morning crowds.

When the duo reached the campus, Theo looked up at the clock tower. 7:57, they made great time. Jake reached the door at a skidding halt, as Theo hopped off of him, running through the main entrance.

With Jake following behind, Theo made a quick stop at his locker, retrieving his books and supplies for Pokemon Biology, which was one of the Pokemon oriented classes that were available at Goldenrod High.

Theon looked up to one of the clocks, there were exactly 47 seconds left until class began

Slamming his locker shut, the two of them rushed down the hall, and burst into room 274 just as the bell rang, causing more of a scene the Theo would have liked.

"Ah Theo, in at the last second as always. Would you be so kind as to take a seat so that we can begin class?" The question came from Mr Wilkens, who stood at the front of the class room. In the room, where a number of desks, and at most of the desks were the students. Most of which also had a Pokemon with them, as the students enjoyed the Pokemon's company during classes, and the Pokemon liked to stretch their legs and set with their trainers during class.

"Yes sir." Theo said relieved. Scanning the room, he noticed that his friend, Anthony, hadn't managed to save him a seat next to him.

Theon's blonde haired friend was shrugging apolitically to him from across the room.

The only open seat was next to Amber, a red-headed girl who Theo didn't really talk to much, and her Pokemon, a pink haired Epseon.

Jake followed Theo to his seat, just managing to squeeze through the door.

Theo placed his books on the desk, and looked up at the black board, housing many notes about Pokemon Anatomy. With there being so many Pokemon, there was a lot to cover in this subject.

Theon's train of thought was interrupted by something falling over behind him.

Turning around, he noticed the Jake had bumped into one of the fake plants in the room, and knocked it over, causing a frown from Mr Wilkens, and a lot of giggling from the rest of the class, including Amber.

Embarrassed, he reached out to the plant from his seat, and set it up straight.

Normally, he wouldn't have Jake out during class, but it would be rude to switch out while the teacher was talking.

Jake finally got comfortable, so that he was lying with his back to Theo's chair, a position Theo was happy about, because he could lean his head back against the canine's spine.

Half way through class, while Theo was taking notes off the blackboard, he was again interrupted.

Another girl, to his right, who's name escaped him at the moment, tapped on his arm.

Thoe looked up to her. She was holding a note, and pointing to Amber, Theo got the message. He took the note, and when Mr Wilkens was writing something on the board, slid the note over to Amber, who quickly swiped it up.

Soon after, Amber fell into a fit of giggles, earning a nervous glance from Theo, which only made her laugh more.

Theo was surprised the Mr Wilkens had missed such an event, as he usually caught on to such things very quickly.

Class went on, and eventually, Mr Wilkens wrote that days' assignment on the board, which the class began to copy down.

On the way out of class, Anthony caught up to Theo, and apologized for not saving his seat.

"Hey, it's okay man, I slept in." Anthony didn't look satisfied, but the conversation was interrupted by Amber, and her friend, who's name he now remembered to be Jessica.

"Uhm, hey Theo?" Asked Jessica.

"Mhmm?"

"Well, Amber just wanted to ask you something." She said, hardly managing to suppress a laughing fit.

Theo turned his attention to Amber, who immediately blushed the same dark red as her hair. "I was just wondering if, well if..." Amber trailed off, but with a stomp on the foot from Jessica, managed to finish.

"Ow! If you wanted to team up for the Competition at the Carnival tonight!" Amber then glared at Jessica, was was downright hysteric with laughter.

"Uhhh..." Theo was thrown off by the question. He usually didn't compete in the Team Competition, usually the Solo Competition. Why would Amber want to team up anyways?

"Of course he will!" Anthony broke in. "He'll see you there!"

Amber's face brightened instantly. "Great! Well, see ya!" She said, going off to her locker, dragging Jessica with her.

Theon turned to Anthony and frowned, "What was that about?"

"Dude! You can be so dense!" he said laughing.

"No, your Geodude is dense!" He said, pointing down to Axel, Anthony's Pokemon. Anthony and Theo laughed at the joke. Quickly forgetting the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, so chapter three. It seems like I'm making this stories for myself, as I'm hardly getting any views, so I'll just keep on writing._

_If you've got the time, write a review or something. I dunno._

* * *

Theon's day's continued. He returned Jake to it's Pokeball, and let out Muse, his Absol, who seemed happy to be out.

His next class was Algebra, something he wasn't looking forward to, mainly because it wasn't Pokemon oriented.

During class, his mind began to wonder. He remembered Amber's request, asking to be partners in the Competition during the Carnival. And Anthony calling him dense.

Now that he thought about it, why did he accept? He preferred battling solo.

His mind came to a number of conclusions, many that made him shudder. He wasn't the sort of person to form romantic relationships, but he noticed a number of girls acting strangely around him lately.

Theo shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts, and absentmindedly stroked Muse, who was napping on his desk.

When the bell rang, he stood up, and took his books with him into the hall, with Muse now awake, and following.

His next class, Dragon Training. Something he was looking forward to.

Putting his things away, he made his way toward to rear exit, which opened up to the large campus, where Dragon Training was held.

On his way however, he stopped in the middle of the hall, and looked at a small crowd that had formed around some sort of scene, probably just a Pokemon battle.

Battles in general were against the rules, but that didn't stop the student body from settling disputes by making their Pokemon duke it out.

Theo was keen to get moving, but Muse held him up. He was weaving his way between the crowd, as to get a better look at what was going on.

"H-Hey, get back here!" Theo pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to Muse, but then he saw what the other students were staring at.

Sprawled on the floor, was another student. Zach, a Freshman, who was often beat up, and picked on.

"Oh geeze, not again." Theo walked over to Zach, and examined he injuries.

They weren't even very serious, the worst was a bloody nose, but most of his body was covered in bruises.

"Zach, you alright?" He didn't respond, but managed a few sniffles. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Theo helped him to his feet, and helped him down the hall, while taking his weight.

When they reached the nurse's office, they found Mrs Kenley, going through pages of paperwork.

"Hey Mrs K, it looks like Zach has been hurt again." Said Theo, leading him to one of the chairs in the room.

"Oh poor dear, not again." Mrs K, the school nurse, was used to seeing Zach in her office, and was one of the few people he was comfortable with.

"Uh huh." He managed to mumble, as Mrs K looked over his injuries.

"Thanks for bringing him in again Theo."

"Don't mention it, everyone else would only stare it him, leaving him there."

"Well, I guess you cant expect much from other students, can you? Here, your going to be late for class, I'll sign you a pass." She handed him a slip of paper with her signature on it. "Thanks again, you may go, I think Zach might need to go home though." Theo nodded, and left for class, Muse right behind him.

"I don't know how he's going to make it through the year." He said to his companion.

"Zachery is stronger than he looks, he just hasn't shown it." He replied in his deep, knowing voice.

Theo knew not to argue, and simply increased his pace toward class.

When he reached class, Mr Wolff was already demonstrating different flight techniques. Sami was already there, waiting for him.

"Sorry sir." He said to Mr Wolff, handing the the slip of paper.

"It's alright, no harm done."

Theo took his spot next to Sami, and Muse leapt onto her back, getting comfortable for another nap.

"What took you?" She inquired, as Mr Wolff now moved on to explain the proper way to feed a young dragon.

"Zach again." He said simply. This was enough for her.

Mr Wolff now wanted the students to pair up, and take turns performing an Aerial Reverse Flip on each other.

Theo quickly paired up with his usual partner Alex, as they both had Salamence.

"Wake up, find a different napping place." he said to Muse, who hopped down, and found a shady spot under a tree.

Theo, stepped up onto Sami's knee, and swung his other leg over her, sitting comfortably at the base of her neck.

Theo and Alex both took off, and started chasing each other.

The Aerial Reverse Flip, was when one dragon was behind the other, and the front dragoon did a back flip, positioning themselves behind the other dragon.

After a few tries, Theo managed to achieve this with some success.

Class was soon over, and all the students rushed back in for lunch hour. Theo decided to go into town for lunch, returned Muse to his ball, and riding Sami into Goldenrod.

_Alright, another chapter for you ungrateful lot. =P_

_I'll be sending more of these out whenever I feel like it. Write a review, telling me what you think about the story, and maybe some suggestions, as I'm writing this story blindly._


End file.
